Cross the Line With Me
by HidingLight
Summary: Slashy little one-shot about stormy tension between Tony and Gibbs.


Cross the Line With Me

The wind blowing outside was tossing the world into chaos. The storm that it was blowing in, set a charge in the air so thick, that Tony felt the need to get up and move to the windows to watch it all unfold. He was drawn to it. Gibbs found his eyes drawn in the same direction, only what he was drawn to was the younger man, not the storm.

Half an hour earlier, the power had gone out. They were going through the annual reports, summarizing each month's cases and doing the team's annual reviews when it happened. The yearly task was extremely tedious. They had been working all day Friday on it, and now most of the day on Saturday. The conference room had been taken over, folders piled all over the table and stacked in boxes. There were two laptops on the table, but only one was powered on, conserving battery-life. Gibbs was looking up from the folder he had been propped over for ten minutes. He was watching over the edges of his reading glasses as Tony got to his feet, trying to be discrete with his staring.

It had been an extremely muggy July day, and they needed the rain badly to break the thick humidity. They both had bitched about the need for the expected storms on their way up in the elevator that morning. The quiet day spent locked together alone in the room, constantly watching the clouds gathering outside, and shooting one another expectant glances from time to time as it got darker and darker, fed the excitement. They were about to find freedom from the heat outside.

That heat wasn't the only thing they needed relief from though.

Tony had been stealing glances up at Gibbs all day, and as usual, Gibbs pretended that he was too engrossed in work to see the way Tony's eyes ran over him. He'd been doing it since the moment they met, and Gibbs almost always enjoyed the admiration of the younger man.

He remembered being flattered the first time it happened, Tony staring down at him as he laid on the ground, thoroughly tackled. He found himself surprised to be intrigued by him. He had never been attracted to a man, and he, to this day, didn't believe that's what it was at first. He was attracted to the way that Tony had made him feel with that approving gaze- wanted, desired, like a great piece of meat.

He realized over those next couple of days that Tony's attraction didn't fade, his looks growing longer and slightly more open. It didn't help that the kid was actually good at what he did, and he wasn't afraid to stand up to the older agent. Gibbs had learned by then that the young cop was spoken for, and he figured that would keep him safe from Tony's interests going further than the lusty looks. It did, because Gibbs went back to D.C. with nothing but the Tony's defiant green eyes, dilated and darkened, on his mind.

Gibbs couldn't sleep the first two nights home. He kept thinking about the hunger he felt rolling off of that look. He was in the middle of the divorce with Stephanie, and he hadn't been touched with any passion for way too long. Any attention women had tried to show him was immediately brushed off, his third divorce urging him to stay the hell away from women for a while. That's what made him ask himself the question that started it all:

What would it be like with a man?

He thought about it the whole second night. He kept trying to picture himself in scenarios with various men to decide if there was any sexual attraction there at all. His naturally possessive need meant that all of the guys he imagined himself with were single. None of them did a damned thing for him, and he laughed in relief.

As he rolled over to go to sleep though, he found himself on his back, and the image of Tony straddling him in a tackle came back to him. He was hard immediately, thinking about having Tony on him, riding him, as they touched every inch of one another. He groaned loudly to himself and decided, Why not?, as he jacked himself off to the idea. When he came, it was the most intense orgasm he had had in years.

The next few days, he tried to talk himself out of what had become a nightly routine of fantasizing about having those deep green eyes assess him, and getting off on the idea of it being something more. He failed miserably.

When he had found out that Tony had put in his resignation in Baltimore, while snooping to find out more about his obsession, he fought himself hard. He wanted to see the younger man again, and he knew already that he was good at his job, so he invited Tony to D.C. for a meeting. He had planned on getting him in with HR, only he didn't tell Tony that's what it was, longing to get a genuine reaction out of him when they saw one another.

Tony's eyes had been on him the entire time they talked, in some way or another, as they wandered through the building. Gibbs finally couldn't take it anymore. He directed Tony to HR, and after a short conversation, he walked away, feeling his entire back on fire with Tony's stare. He headed straight to the bathroom and locked himself into a stall.

It had been ten years now, and they had stayed as platonic as possible, building something else along the way. They were committed to each other in ways he had never been with his wives. He honestly trusted Tony with his life. Despite that, and Tony's unwavering loyalty to him, he had never been able to trust him enough to turn himself over completely to him, but he was finding that trust building in the past six months.

He couldn't remember the last time Tony had a date, couldn't remember the last time he flirt with Angie from accounting. He saw that Tony wanted more out of life now, and Gibbs felt himself losing a whole new battle with himself. He didn't just want to explore Tony sexually, he wanted him completely and permanently. He had wanted to tell him for months, wanted to touch him, but he was too terrified to take that final step. That would mean giving up his sexuality, possibly his team, and the respect of so many people in his life.

He watched Tony now, standing in front of the window, taking off his jacket. It was too hot in here now with the AC off to be wearing a suit jacket. He wasn't even sure why Tony was wearing one on a Saturday. He himself wore a pair of blue jeans and white tee, dark blue short-sleeve polo over it. Other than security, they were probably the only people left in the building, especially with the power being off now for a bit, so there was no reason to be dressed up.

Gibbs felt the tension in the room rise a couple more notches when Tony turned to toss his jacket over a chair, and unbuttoned his sleeves to roll them up. He was looking at Gibbs openly with that look now, despite the fact that the older man was staring right back at him. Gibbs breath caught in his chest, and Tony turned back towards the window and the storm trying it's damnedest to break outside.

Gibbs felt compelled to get to his feet and stretch. He was hoping to get the blood flowing again, away from his groin, as it was attempting to pool there. It didn't help when he saw Tony's eyes staring at him in the reflection, fire burning brightly in the dark green rings around dilated black pupils. Lightning flashed outside of the window and both men felt the sizzle spring between them.

Gibbs didn't know why he was doing it, but he was moving towards the window. He stood behind Tony, watching as the sky opened up and the rain began to fall. There was plenty of room next to Tony if the older man wanted to watch the rain, but Tony knew that wasn't why Gibbs had joined him.

By the window reflection, he watched the hungry blue eyes take him in, head to toe. Gibbs balled up his hands into fists as he looked at Tony's waist. Their eyes met in the window again. Tony saw the need and the passion desperately trying to escape through those electric blue eyes, and chewed his lip for a moment, contemplating how to handle what was happening. Finally, when he spoke, his voice came out quiet and rough.

"You should, you know. I won't stop you."

Gibbs' eyes closed and he took a deep breath, releasing it into a shudder as his spine tingled. When his eyes opened, Tony's still stared back at him in the dark reflection of the large plate window.

"Tony," Gibbs managed, his voice just as sandpapery. "If I touch you, I'm never going to want to stop."

"Then don't. Ever. I never want you to stop." Tony's eyes weren't just staring back with the sexual heat now, but an honest pleading that made Gibbs come undone inside.

The logical arguments sprang to the surface, trying to keep him safe from the potential to lose something so important. Tony saw the doubt beginning to cloud the blue eyes looking back at his turned around so that he was between the large window and Gibbs, who was damn near chest to chest with him now.

Tony leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Cross the line with me."

Gibbs felt the shiver running down his back. He wanted to. He wanted this chance more than anything in his entire life. He wanted to know what the man in front of him tasted like when his lips pressed against him and he gave into his exploring tongue. He wanted to feel every muscle of Tony's body under his fingers, tracing their strength before feeling it used on him.

He felt his breathing go from long, deep, nervous breaths, to short, shallow puffs. His entire body was on fire. He'd dreamed of this moment for years now, and here it was, being handed to him on a silver platter. He was terrified, but Tony made terror tantalizing.

Gibbs' hands reached up tentatively, and found themselves on Tony's waist. It was like a bolt of lightning hit him, and his fingers suddenly held the man tightly, needing to feel his body through this shirt. He bent his head, nuzzling Tony's cheek with his, and whispering in his ear. "This is your last chance to back out. If you don't pull away now, you're mine forever."

Tony's shiver could be felt in Gibbs' clasp at his waist and it made the older man smile. After ten years of Tony being able to do that to him with just a look, it felt incredible to finally do it back. What felt more incredible though, was the way Tony's arms came up to grasp him back, holding on tightly, pulling his body against him. It was a silent answer, but it said much more than words ever could and Gibbs' lips dropped to Tony's neck in response, his mouth dropping a kiss there, and then Tony's shoulder, and finally, he pulled back just a little to take in the green eyes crackling with energy in front of him before letting their lips touch.

Thunder clapped outside loudly, and a moment later, the room was filled with a blue light that was so bright, both men could see it from behind their closed eyes. It only fed the intense urgency they had to devour one another. Tony's lips parted, inviting Gibbs' tongue in, and suckling on it as soon as it entered to explore. The thunder clap that followed was so loud that the window behind them vibrated, and Tony felt it against his back, only then making him realize that Gibbs had him pushed against the pane of glass. There was a fleeting thought about the rain being heavy enough to keep people from seeing, but then it passed and his full attention was on the man invading his mouth.

Gibbs was too busy learning Tony inside out for him to give a damn about the storm, about who was outside watching, who could walk in and find them, and where they were at all. All he knew, was that he was with Tony, and Tony was with him, and they were finally touching one another.

Gibbs' hands began pulling Tony's shirt out of his slacks, desperate for more contact with the younger man's body. His mouth moved to Tony's neck, nibbling and kissing, suckling and growling softly along the way to his shoulder.

Tony felt the sudden sting of teeth marking his flesh and hissed. "Fuck yes!" he gasped, pulling Gibbs' hair in the process. That made Gibbs growl and pull back enough for their mouths to meet again. He had never really liked when women pulled his hair, but for some reason, when Tony did it, it made his body burn with the need for the younger man's hands. He pulled back for a moment and took his shirts off. He reached forward to unbutton Tony's and felt sure hands make contact with his chest. It was more amazing than any fantasy he had ever had, feeling Tony's hands take over, exploring his body, knowing just where to use strong hands to knead the flesh, and where to use feather-light touches to make Gibbs shiver against him.

Tony's shirt finally came open and Gibbs' hands slid up his chest, taking in the feel of his muscles, nipples and chest hair before sliding further up and over his shoulders, pushing the shirt back until it slid down his arms, Gibbs' hands following its descent. The movement earned him a groan and shiver from Tony and Gibbs smiled to himself, knowing he was definitely going to be doing that again. Tony's hands came up and ran their nails down his back just in that moment though, catching him off guard and making him thrust into Tony involuntarily.

"Fuck!" he growled into Tony's ear. "Do that again," he demanded as he began suckling on Tony's neck right below his ear. He felt Tony's hands shift and run his nails down another part of his back, sending another jolt through him, causing him to bite down on Tony's neck, hard. Tony moaned loudly.

"God, Jethro. I've been waiting ten years for that, desperate for you to mark me as yours." Tony's fingers found Gibbs' hair again and pulled gently, but not too gently.

"Tony, I need to touch you. I need you to touch me."

Tony didn't need any more prodding than that. His hands made their way to Gibbs' jeans and unbuttoned them, desperate for their release. He reached for Gibbs' hands and placed them on his own pants, wanting to feel Gibbs undress him some more. He heard a low humming sound of pleasure coming from the older man as his fingertips slid under the waistband of his pants, realizing there was nothing on underneath.

Tony's hands made their way down Gibbs' back again and slid into the boxers and jeans that still half clung to his surprisingly hard body. A palm on each firm cheek, he pulled Gibbs against him, hard, letting their cocks make contact through their clothes. He began suckling on Gibbs' neck this time, nibbling on his ear, making him quiver.

"Jethro, I want you. Over and over again. Here. Your house. My place. Even our fucking cars. Tell me I have that."

Gibbs felt himself melt under the command. He wanted nothing more than what was being asked of him. "Yes, Tony. Yes. Everywhere, anywhere."

That's all Tony needed to know. They could speed this up, give into the need, catch up with the urgency and the consuming fire that threatened to kill him- this wouldn't be his only chance to explore. He pushed Gibbs' pants and boxers down, letting his fingers trace around his hips and groin as his right hand moved to take the base of Gibbs' cock. Both men groaned loudly at the contact. He felt so damned good in his hand, and as his fingers stroked the length of the thick member, he felt his own pants being pushed to the floor.

Tony had never seen a single movement that Gibbs had ever made in his presence as "tentative", but as he stroked his lover, he knew that was exactly what he was witnessing. Tony took his free hand and found Gibbs' with it. He led it to his own cock, and pulled back to look into the barely blue eyes that were trying to roll back into Gibbs' head. He smirked, watching the beautiful sight before him, but then gasped as Gibbs fingers began stroking him as well with work-textured fingers. Their mouths met again, kissing and panting into one another.

Gibbs couldn't get over how amazing it felt to be stroking Tony. He felt the heavy weight in his hand, running his fingers up and over the head again, learning how Tony liked to be touched by his gasping. It was almost as good as what Tony was doing to him. The combination was delicious in ways he had never imagined. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, and decided that he had _never_ felt like this. He was so close to falling over the edge, and hung on for dear life. If Tony wasn't coming yet, he wasn't. He increased the pressure and speed of his strokes, willing Tony to join him on that ledge.

Tony's mouth became more demanding, invading Gibbs', and Gibbs loved the way he felt all control over the situation slipping away from him, gladly turning everything over to Tony. There was no one else in the world he had ever been willing to give up control to, but he knew that he would give Tony everything, all of him. He was safe with him, and the ability to turn over the reins was pure freedom. Freedom from his past, from his responsibilities… right now was all that mattered; right now with Tony stroking him so perfectly, taking his mouth and his incredible body against him.

Gibbs stroked him harder and faster, making sure to run his thumb over the leaking slit at the tip, just like he liked it, loving that he and Tony had that in common. Tony began speeding up a little as well, and that's when he knew Tony was getting closer to the edge with him. A few more strokes each, and they both jumped off that edge together with yells and moans muffled by a deep kiss that took Gibbs' breath away almost as much as the orgasm. It was amazing.

The explosion rippled through his entire body, touching every muscle and tensing it before turning it to jello. He leaned against Tony as Tony leaned back against the window, shuddering violently as the languid muscles would suddenly lock and then release again and again. He was covered with both of their fluids and noticed that Tony was too. The mess was worth it. Tony's arms were wrapped around him, holding him close, kissing him gently wherever he could. Gibbs felt like they could stand there forever, just holding one another, breathing in sync. He let his eyes close and just enjoyed the moment for as long as possible.

"The rain stopped." Tony finally said quietly. The sound of his voice nestled deeply into Gibbs, resting inside of him and making him feel completely at ease.

Another long minute later, and Tony's voice was back, only a little louder. "You know, I should probably not be naked against a window at work."

They both jumped up and laughed. Gibbs ran his hand through his hair, embarrassed that he didn't realize the entire time that people could probably see them from outside. He bent down to find his handkerchief in his back jeans pocket, and pulled it out to clean himself off a bit. He couldn't keep the goofy smile off of his face. He watched Tony, unaware of what his lover was doing, just taking in his body.

When he realized Tony was getting dressed, he shook himself out of his daze to quickly do the same. As soon as Tony had put his clothes back on, Gibbs wanted to rip them off. He went up to him, and pulled him into a kiss the lit the fire within him anew. "Come home with me so I can take these off again." Gibbs said, no question in his voice, but none of the typical work tone to his command either.

"Hmmm… let me think. Naked with you doing incredible things to me, and me doing incredible things to you, or the annual report." Tony cast a glance at the table of paperwork, giving it a faux gaze of admiration.

Gibbs slapped his arm and chuckled, "You ass. Come home with me."

Tony leaned in and kissed him, a pair of smiling lips against another pair of smiling lips.

"Let's go." Tony said, taking Gibbs' hand in his and turning towards the door. They let their hands separate at the door, giving one another a small kiss. "It's a different world on the other side of this door, Jethro. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The insecurity in Tony's eyes made Gibbs' heart ache. He stepped towards him, pressing him against the closed door and kissing him thoroughly. Their lips parted as they broke away, gasping for breath.

"Wow." Tony whispered, eyes glazed over.

"I'm never going back to the other side of that line. The view is much better from over here." Gibbs gave Tony as much of full bodied glance as he could while keeping him pressed against the door.

Tony leaned in and whispered against his ear. "Take me home with you and prove that."

Gibbs shuddered and stepped back, pulling Tony away from the door to open it. They stepped into the hallway, and Gibbs turned to lock the conference room door behind him. When he turned around, the green eyes on him, and the smile aimed at him, made him smile brightly and shake his head. "Definitely never crossing back over that line."

Tony chuckled as they headed towards the bullpen for their stuff. "So, all that stuff about the grass being greener?"

"Definitely greener on this side. Must be your eyes." Gibbs headed down the steps towards their desks, leaving Tony standing there in shock, watching his descent. Gibbs could feel the heat and curiosity in the stare as he went, and couldn't wait to feel it on his naked body.

"Come on DiNozzo! Move it!" he barked, making sure that his smile and eyes told the younger man the truth about his tone.

"Coming, Boss," he said and bound down the steps.

"Not yet, but soon." Gibbs said under his breath as he passed Tony's desk and headed towards the staircase to the garage.

Tony's head snapped up from holstering his gun and badge. "You got that right," he murmured, and followed Jethro to the staircase, enjoying the view.


End file.
